Suspisious
by lovers4ever123
Summary: Okay well, Violet was born in 1508 and was turned into a vampire when she was 14. In 1978 she accidently murdered all of her highschool class. Now she's going back, and people are starting to get suspisious of her...
1. Off to school

**Okay well, Violet was born in 1508 and was turned into a vampire when she was 14. Now 500 years later in the year 2008 Violet is going to high school. She's nervous after all the years she still isn't very good at controlling herself. While she's there her old past comes up to haunt her, and people are getting suspicious of who she is.**

Violet looked out her foggy window. Everything seemed so peaceful in the woods where her bedroom over looked. At six in the morning birds were just waking up to sing. She could hear their beautiful singing voices miles away, and down on the ground three little chipmunks ran around chasing each other. Violet saw a big falcon in the distance, eyeing the littlest chipmunk. Violet quickly ran down the stairs and out the door swiftly without making any noise. She slowed down once she got about a foot away from the chipmunks. She stayed still, and let herself blend in with the scenery. The falcon was just about to swoop in, when Violet stuck her hand out and grabbed the Falcon by the neck. The chipmunks looking distressed ran into the woods.

"Breakfast." Violet whispered, and quickly ate the falcon. It might be disgusting but it's the food style of a vampire. She walked backing side feeling wholesome and then realized that she had blood on her shirt. She could hear Melissa, her foster mother, just getting up. She ran up stairs and quickly changed her shirt.

"Violet!" called Melissa. "Are you up!"

"Yes!" She called down.

"Good! I don't want you to miss your first day of high school!"

Violet shuddered at the last word. High School… her worst nightmare…well actually it would be the other people's worst nightmare since she's going to it. She didn't even have to go! She's been to high school about hundred times in the past…literally. Only this time would be different. She wasn't sure what was going to happen, if anyone was going to recognize her. 30 years ago, she murdered her entire class and the teacher, just because she wasn't quite full when she left for school. Afterwards she had to go into hiding for ten years. Then Melissa found her, and took her in, not caring if she was a vampire. Now Melissa was making her go back to school and face her deadly past. Violet stepped in front of her full length mirror. By any one's standard Violet was pretty. She hated that. Pretty people stand out. Her hair was long and wavy. It was black with purple highlights that she has always conveniently had. Her eyebrows were arched slightly and were just above her silver eyes that were a perfect distance from each other. Her cheek bones were high and defined. Her nose was thin and slightly turned up the end which made her look mousy. Below her mousy nose were full, naturally red lips. Her skin wasn't all pale like most vampires are described; the only pale part of her face was two little circles on her cheeks, which she commonly stated was blush when any one asked. Her body shape was curved; ad would make any girl jealous. Violet wore dark colors, like reds, black and purples.

"Violet! Your gonna be late!" Melissa cried. Violet glanced at her alarm clock. 6:30. the bus was coming at 6:45.

"I have 15 minutes!" Violet pulled her hair up into a messy bun, and ran down the stairs. She quietly snuck up behind Melissa, who was washing dishes in the kitchen sink.

"Ready." She stated. Melissa looked shocked then angry.

"Violet! I'm getting to old for surprises!" Melissa said. She turned back around to go back to the dishes.

"Oh Mel. You're only, what, 45?" Violet said joking around. She grabbed her backpack off the counter. "Bye Melissa."

"Bye Vie." Violet ran out the door, into the cold air. Violet walked to end of the driveway and waited for the bus. In a couple minutes, Violet saw the bright yellow color of the bus, rolling up the hill. It stopped and Violet hopped on. As she walked to the back of the bus, she could feel stares on her back. She sat down into an empty seat. The boy ahead of her turned around to look at her. He didn't say anything, he just stared.

"Can I help you?" Violet asked. The boy sneered and turned back to talk to the normal girl ahead of him. It was going to be a long day.

**So there it is. Tell me what you think. I'll update if you like it.**


	2. Toby

Violet walked into her first class reluctantly. The only reason why she didn't just skip it was because it was history. Violet's favorite subject. If she could grow up and get a job she would have been a historian. Violet sat down in a desk at the back of room. As kids filed in she looked around the room, avoiding everyone's gaze. Violet suddenly felt sick. She realized with horror that this was _the _room. The room where her worst nightmare came true. The room where she murdered 15 students, plus a teacher. She could vividly remember the screaming and crying as she fed. She started getting headache remembering.

"Hey, you okay?" a girl next to Violet asked. The girl had blonde and blue eyes, she looked like a cheerleading type. Violet just stared, horrified some one had actually talked to her. "Okay…" The girl said and turned away. Violet suddenly remembered her manners.

"Oh! Sorry." She said. "I'm fine."

"Oh okay. I'm Julia." The girl stuck out her hand.

"Violet." She shook her hand.

"I love your necklace." Julia said. Violet quickly looked down and realized she was wearing her cross necklace.

"Oh…thank you."

"Where'd you get it?" She asked. Violet didn't know how to answer. She had always had this necklace. When was turned into a vampire she found it on her and had just kept throughout the years.

"Umm…Zales…" Violet thought of a local jewelry shop.

"Oooh, was it expensive? I bet it was! What kind of silver is that? Sterling silver? That's a really good kind of silver!"

"Sure." Violet, answered. Julia was about to say something but the teacher walked in and had told the class to be quiet.

"Umm…hello class. I am 9th grade teacher Mr.Gordle." He wrote his name on the chalk board behind him. Mr.Gordle was a balding man with taped glassed. "I understand we a student, who just moved here…Violet Jenkins…" He pushed up his glasses, as they started falling. " Violet please come up here." Violet slowly stood up and moved to the front of the class. " Tell us a bit about yourself."

Violet thought of stuff she could say. How about, 'well I'm a vampire and I'm sorry if I kill you all during the school year.' but she didn't say that instead she said.

"Hi…I just moved here from…" Violet tried thinking of place far away. "New York City." She could hear kids start whispering. Violet quickly walked back to her seat, and the teacher started the class.

As the day wore on, she grew more embarrassed. Each class there was always some one who got up the courage to speak to her. Sometimes it was the more then one person. Then when she thought life couldn't get anymore embarrassing, it was lunch time. Her hunger always got worse during lunch time. Why? Because there was food every where. Not the food that the lunch ladies made but the food vampires eat. It was all Violet could do to keep herself from launching onto some one. Violet nervously got a tray and got in line. She picked up and apple and a can of soda, she knew she wouldn't eat. She walked away from the line and saw Julia waving to her.

"Violet! Come sit with us!" Julia yelled. "us" was 3 girls and 2 boys sitting with Julia also. Julia hurried over to them and sat down.

"Hi." Violet said quietly.

" Vie, its okay if I call you Vie right? Okay well, this is Jenny, Nina, Karen, Josh and Toby." Julia smiled and pointed to the people who she said the names of. Jenny, Josh and Karen she already knew because they were in English class. Jenny and Josh were twins with brown hair and green eyes. Nina and Karen both had strawberry blonde hair but Nina had blue eyes and Karen had brown eyes. Toby was a snowboarder/skateboarder, who looked like he always went with the flow and probably was the hottest boy she had ever seen…well for a human anyways. He had shaggy blonde hair that slightly fell in front of his gorgeous blue eyes. He smiled at Violet. He had perfect white teeth and his smile was also perfect. Violet smiled back.

"Do you wear contacts?" Toby asked. Violet forgot to talk for a second, then soon responded.

"Yea." Violet suddenly remembered that her eyes were silver.

"Cool." He smiled.

"Violet just moved here from NYC guys!" Julia exclaimed.

"No way!" Nina said.

"Way!" Julia replied. The conversation droned on until the bell rang and everyone went to their classes. As Violet walked down the halls towards her next class she felt sad. The halls seemed too familiar and unchanged. They hadn't changed mush they were still the same yellow lockers the green walls. Memories good and bad circled around Violet and flowed through the hall. As she was walking Violet noticed Toby walking beside her.

"Hey" He said.

"Uh…hi."

"What's your next class?" He asked.

Violet looked down at list of classes. "Umm…Gym."

"Cool! Me too! The gym is down this hall way."

"I know."

"How?" Toby asked suspiciously.

"umm…I had a class by the gym…" Violet said, forgetting that there was no regular class rooms by the gymnasium, she prayed that Toby was the dumb type.

"But that's impossible unless they suddenly built a class room near there."

"Oh." Violet said, not knowing what else to say.

"Your strange." Toby frowned.

"Is that a good thing?" Violet asked nervously

"Yea." Toby the smiled his perfect smile. Violet smiled back and time stopped all around her and all the heart beats she heard faded away and all she heard was the her own heart beat and Toby's. She gazed into Toby's frightening blue eyes.

"So…are you gonna try out for any sports?" Toby asked breaking the perfect moment.

Violet hesitated. Would she? Last time she wasn't much into sports. "Maybe…"

"I'm going to try out for the foot ball team." Toby's heart was racing a little faster then before, probably because he was talking about football, Violet decided.

"Really? I thought you more of the cheerleader guy type." Violet said jokingly.

"Oh yea, totally." He joked back. Soon they came to a stop at the locker rooms. They went their separate ways and Violet felt lonesome and broken, even though she knew they would see each other again. She just loved his smile and how curious his eyes were and that it seemed when he looked into her eyes, he seemed able to see through her. Violet shook off the feeling as she got ready for gym. She couldn't and wouldn't feel this way about a guy_! _a _human _guy, to make matters worse. Last time she liked a human guy…Violet pushed that memory away, and went to gym.

**Okay there is the second chapter…..please tell me what you think. I'll continue if you want me too. Please review cuz Violet and me love reviews!!**


End file.
